


Boom Goes the Dynamite

by displayheartcode



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Kaboom, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre White Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luccio's answer may be final, but when there's a will, there's a way for Camp Kaboom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Goes the Dynamite

"Boom?" Luccio arched an eyebrow that went above the lenses of her aviator glasses. "You want to call the place where we are going to be training teenagers into Wardens 'Boom'?"

Ramirez elbowed me in the gut. Traitor.

"Um," I said with all of my Wizardry wisdom. "Technically we want to call it Camp Kaboom. 'Cause, you know, the kids are making things go kaboom…" The rest of my sentence withered under her heavy glare. Her glasses were low on her nose and that look was burning straight through me.

Great, I could take down a whole bunch of scary things ranging from a scorpion-loving sorcerer to a club of deranged necromancers—but being stared down by my boss was a different sort of danger.

(It could also be because she's in charge of my pay and could demote me in rank.)

Then more useless words spilled from my mouth. "It was all Carlos' idea!"

Luccio's gaze went from me to Ramirez. She took her sunglasses off and massaged the bridge of her nose. "Dresden, Ramirez, no. The White Council will be keeping an eye on how everything is here. They will not be happy with the name."

An unhappy Council? What else would be new?

"But—" Ramirez said.

Luccio put her sunglasses on all professional-like. She was very imposing with her dark hair tied up and hands folded behind her back. There was also something about that scowl and that line on her forehead made her look more like her old self. "I have high intentions of this program working. I am refusing any sort of nonsense that could cause this to become an embarrassment in the Merlin's eyes."

"Have you considered thinking about it?" I asked. "The name's really catchy."

Her glare was back.

And on me.

Go me.

I sighed and nudged Ramirez. "Boss' word is final," I said dejectedly. "C'mon, man."

Ramirez threw one last hopeful look at Luccio. "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite boss in the—"

"Save it," she said. She gestured to the trail that we took to get up the mountain. "You have more trainees arriving shortly."

Ramirez and I shared a look before walking down the miniature Mount Doom. It was a pleasant walk and the suffocating heat only made it worst with my flapping coat. Ramirez, the bastard, was prancing down like some sort of elf while I stumbled over prickly bushes and pointy rocks. He had a good laugh, too when I almost tripped over a stick that would leave me tumbling to my doom.

I heaved another heavy breath while steadying myself with my staff. Stupid mountains like this were nonexistent in Chicago. "Shut up," I whined. "This Mountain Ranger stuff is harder than it looks."

Ramirez cackled. "I thought all of you pasty white guys were in the Scouts?"

"Only if there's a badge for making things go kaboom-y." I wiped off a new layer of sweat on my forehead, and gave him a squinty glare like the inevitable old and wizened version of me would have down perfectly. "Didn't anyone ever told you to respect your elders?" We were at the foot of the mountain and the old boom town was literally right next door.

"Then teach me your wise words, O Ancient One." Ramirez dropped to his knees and his calling for the arts was strong. "Teach me how to walk in your path, to speak in your aged glory and wonder."

"This is how you do it." I spotted a new wizard that was lugging a heavy trunk behind him. He was tall, Latino, and the young enough to be the perfect candidate. "Oi! You!"

The kid dropped his trunk on his foot. He grabbed his foot, hopped, and started to swear. "You sonava—"

"Want ten bucks?" I asked louder.

The kid put his foot down and he and Ramirez spoke in unison. "What?"

I held a ten dollar bill up with my two fingers. "Ten bucks. This place is now Camp Kaboom." I gave him the money. "Spread the word, grasshopper."


End file.
